


Touch Me, You're Electric, Babe

by oneforyourfire



Series: Suho Birthday Sextravaganza [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneforyourfire/pseuds/oneforyourfire
Summary: Oh, he looks prettiest like this. Most his like this. Hard and nude and kiss-drunk and dark-eyed and desperate for more.





	Touch Me, You're Electric, Babe

**Author's Note:**

> warning: daddy kink :))))))))))))))))))
> 
>  
> 
> [kiss me, we're on fiiiiiiire, babe~](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uwWrSR8SFEc)

Arousal always looks prettiest on Sehun, his dark, dark eyebrows pinched, bitten lips parted, his normally pale, pale, delicate, delicate throat, chest, cheeks stained red, his long, long limbs knocking into each other with clumsy desperation, alternately trembling minutely as he struggles struggles struggles to stay completely still. 

It’s the latter this time. Sehun, eager and gorgeous and already halfway to ruined, grip tight around the sheets by his waist, breathing already so frayed. 

Oh, he looks prettiest like this. Most his like this. Hard and nude and kiss-drunk and dark-eyed and desperate for more. 

And Joonmyun is flush, reckless with the power. 

Strip, he’d told him. Touch yourself, he’d told him. Stop and wait for me to touch you, he’d told him. 

And he waits, waits, waits—so pretty, so perfect, so, so, so well. He jolts, whimpers when Joonmyun finally touches him, drags his bare palm over the taut tension of his bare chest, stomach, settling on his waist. The fine muscles beneath his skin bunch and relax as he rises weakly into the pressure, remembers himself, quivers with ancitipation again. 

Joonmyun’s hand slides lower, skims Sehun’s achingly hard erection once, twice, before wrapping loosely, stroking loosely. Sehun stays still this time, but his necks twists to the side, fingers fist in the sheets beside them. 

And he’s so beautiful that it hurts. Joonmyun, so in love it hurts. So hard, it hurts, too. 

Sehun’s parted lips darg over the rumpled mess of their sheets as he moans for more. 

“Please,” he says. “Hyung, please.”

Joonmyun crawls forward, sucks him down without preamble. 

Sehun cries out, tenser, tenser, tenser as Joonmyun glides up, back down. 

“Hyung,” he’s still saying, gasping through trembling lips now. “ _Hyung_.”

Joonmyun hums, takes him deeper, tongue fluttering, eyes blinking past the heavy, heavy weight, and Sehun gasps blossom into restless, hitching little whimpers, and he loses control of his hips briefly, pushes up hard, fast, hard enough, fast enough for Joonmyun to gag, his mouth so achingly full, eyes prickling with tears. 

“ _Daddy_ ,” Sehun apologizes in a rush, around a moan, melting back into the sheets, petting his hands clumsily over Joonmyun’s temples, his cheeks. “Daddy, please I’m—.”

He collapses back, moaning helplessly, helplessly loud as Joonmyun pins his hips to the bed—hard, sucks him down again. 

His heels skate restlessly over the sheets, toes curling, chesting heaving, voice breaking. He digs his nails into his own hips, his skin dimpling, reddening for his efforts.

So good, good, good. 

“ _Daddy_.”

“Baby,” Joonmyun responds, pulling back to suckle on the head. “Sehunnie.” He lets the syllables, his lips catch on the flared, pulsing skin, fluttering his tonuge just to make him gasp again, just just just to have his face pinching with pleasure, body trembling through the aborted desire to thrust again. But Sehun, he’s good, good for him. 

Between his quivering, goosebumped legs, dizzy and flush and reckless with the power Sehun so readily, eagerly, desperately yields, Joonmyun wants to test the limits, string him along until he’s a weeping, pleading quivering mess, holding on as long as he can because he’s good, glassy eyes and flushed and wanton and good and the prettiest for it. 

But Sehun’s breath catches on another _Daddy_ , breaks into breathy _please_ , and Sehun, he deserves indulgence. 

Jonmyun swallows his cock again, teases his thumb up Sehun’s thigh, his ass, briefly skimming his entrance. 

Sehun pulses even more heavily, and Joonnyun bobs, pulls off, mouths near the base of his cock instead as he reaches one -armed for the lube

Sehun’s sob is a relieved, hitching plea. “Your fingers, please,” he pleads. “Daddy, please. Fuck me _please_.”

Joonmyun, he indulges that, too. Without preamble, too. 

Sehun’s eyelashes flutter helplessly as Joonmyun curls his fingers, drags them intentionally on the retreat, in that sweet, sweet spot between induldgent and cruel. 

“Daddy,” Sehun gasps again, helpless, hot, and Joonmyun groans, helpless, hot, too, loving the reverent way he gasps for him, the restless, helpless, reckless, reckless way his fingernails claw at Joonmyun’s shoulders. Joonmyun thrusts again harder, and Sehun’s hips lift into the touch, another low, low , helpless, helpless, hot, hot _Daddy_ spilling from his trembling lips. 

Joonmyun bites down on his thigh, curls again, thrusts again, withdraws again, teasing, generous, and Sehun arches so painfully sharp. His knees knock, back leaves the bed, fingers clutch, and he chokes on a frayed whimper. 

“Fuck me,” he pants. “Please please please—Daddy. Daddy. _Daddy_.”

Joonmyun ignores him, licks languidly, but fucks his fingers relentlessly. Cruel, indulgent, teasing, generous, and Sehun whimpers and quivers and writhes and begs, begs, begs. 

Joonmyun curls a third inside of him, and Sehun sobs, shudders from overstimulation. 

“So much,” he says, equal parts despair and desire. “No, don’t—don’t please don’t stop. Daddy, please, please don’t—ever ever stop.”

But Joonmyun does, pulls away, tugs on his condom, slathers his cock, sinks inside of him, hissing at the way that Sehun’s body _clutches_. 

He slides out slow, slow, slow, pushs in slow, slow, slow, too, groaning at the drag of Sehun’s walls against his cock, the drag of his fingernails on Jonmyun’s back, too, helpless, mindless. The sharp bones in Sehun’s s shoulders and chest twist, pronounced as he writhes, vice like around his cock, excruciatinlgy hot and wet and responsive. 

“Daddy,” he breathes, urgent, desperate, his voice already so dizzingly ruined. He squeezes again, and Joonmyun’s head tilts forward, crashes against his collarbone. 

“Sehun,” he rasps against his sternum kissing then licking then biting, and Sehun surges into the sting, fingers fumbling as they scrape over his scalp, urge him there. Again and harder. 

And Joonmyun, he rears his hips back, just _goes_. 

Sehun’s lips latch on his jawline, voice breaks, and fuck, the way he fucking falls apart for him, tips back to moan when he can’t stay upright any longer. 

His dark, dark eyes haze over more and more, lost in pleasure, and Joonmyun is lost in him, too, putting more force into each thrust, moaning at the tight, wet, wet, wet heat, the helpless tug of delicate muscles against his cock.

“ _Daddy_.”

And Joonmyun folds his long, long legs to his chest, punches in even faster, and Sehun’s eyes clench shut, overwhelmed, pretty, perfect, chanting _Daddy Daddy Daddy_ with every breaking, broken breath. 

Joonmyun’s hands scramble, land on his hips, tilt him even further up. He fucks him sloppier, inelegant with impending orgasm, and Sehun is sobbing with pleasure, a pretty, pretty mess of glassy eyes, hitching sobs, full bodied tremors. 

“Daddy,” he chants, or implores, or whimpers, or hiccups, drunk with pleasure, drunk with love, blinking up at him with tear-matted eyelashes. “ _Daddy_.”

Heat crawls up Joonmyun’s spine, pulses through his body, pools in his cock. And there are helpless, mindless words spilling from his own lips, too, laced with just as much need, just as much drunken pleasure, love. Sehunnie. I love you. So beautiful. So pretty. So good, baby boy. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. 

Sehun gropes a hand downard to touch himself, pleading still for more, harder, with his lips open and hot against Joonmyun’s throat. 

And it’s pretty, too, beautiful, utterly captivating the way orgasm overakes him, pinching his face, clenching his body, shivering through his long, lean limbs as he moans, clings, falls, falls, falls. 

So pretty, pretty, pretty that Joonmyun follows three thrusts later, melting into his warm body, the warm, warm siren’s call of _I love you, Daddy. Hyung. Love you. Please. Please. Please_.

**Author's Note:**

> 11/11
> 
> "name"
> 
> IT IS DONE!!!! I LOVE SUHO!!! THE END


End file.
